Etre (presque) romantique
by Sh0ra
Summary: Une demande de loulou: Bien content d'avoir réussir a mettre Joie et peur ensemble. Dégoût aurait-elle devinée qu'elle était la prochaine cible de Cupidon ? R&R


Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas Inside Out.**

 **Prévenus: Je suis dyslexie.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: et bien, rien.**

* * *

 **A la base ce OS devait être sur: "One-short Inside-Out" Mais puisque j'ai plus ressues de demande de puis un moment. C'était une demande de loulou, si je me trompe pas. Elle voulait que je fait un OS DégoutXColère, un peu comme dans mon OS:"être romantique." Si vous voulez le considéré comme une suite, vous pouvez. Il pas obligé de lire le OS : "Etre romantique" pour comprendre cette histoire.**

 **bonne lecture!**

* * *

De se que le nouveaux couple se doutait pas, c'est que Dégoût les observé du début a la fin. Enfin elle a commencer a tourner les talons quand ils se sont embrasser. Beurk! Juste a cette penser, lui donnerai envie de retourner au toilette pour environ 1 heur.

-"Je lui empoissonne la vie? Crois se que tu veux. C'est comme même grâce a moi qu'il avouer ses sentiment." Se dit a elle même Dégoût, en marchant vers sa chambre pour de bon. "Et mais c'est vrais. Je l'es aidée donc il m'en doit une! "elle ricanait. "Voir deux."

-"On peut savoir a qui tu parle?" Dit une voix grave, dur et familière. Qui vis légèrement sursauter Dégoût, la fit aussi souri, rire et...Rougir? Alors qu'elle se tourna vers la voix et faire face a qui elle se doutait et attendait. Croissant un regard au hérisse rouge sanglant.

-"Et sa de pose un problème? J'ai le droit de parler toute seul comme Joie." lui répond-elle sur le don moqueur, qui fit a Colère de levée les yeux au ciel. "Alors, on est enfin sorti de caverne qui te sert de chambre, tu fuit l'amour?" contient-elle. Colère écarquille les yeux et rougie très léger. Pour le cacher il grogne et dit:

-"Pense, se que tu veux. Mais je ne le fuit pas, j'suis pas comme la poule mouiller." répond-il sèchement.

-"Fait pas beaux, entre nous, il a pas mal a fuir l'amour."

-"Sortant de toi, c'est choquant." Et il ajoute "Alors, on se la joue Cupidon?" Il ri en même temps.

-"Oui, ta raison. J'ai tire une de mes flèche et l'amour vole entre eux." En pointant vers la salle principal. Là où a atterri sa flèche, Colère la regarder étonner.

-"Quoi? T'as réussi a mettre la poule avec Joie!?"

-"Je te corrige: j'ai réussi a décoincer "la poule" pour qu'il alle lui parler."

-"Attends, il avait le béguin pour elle?" demande vraiment choquer.

-"Alors je suis la seul a l'avoir vu? Vous être pathétique!"

-"Et où ils sont?" demande curieux Colère.

-"La poule l'avalait comme si elle était une graine, toute a l'heure. En commençant par les lèvres. Va le chercher dans son poulailler et ouvre lui le ventre, elle doit se trouver dedans." Répond-elle presque ennuyer, puisque la répond était évidente.

Un petit silence c'est installée, c'est gênant. Les rire du jeune couple, s'entendait de la salle commun, jusque d'ici. Une question dérangeait Colère. Doit-il en parler a Dégoût? Il réajuste sa cravate nerveusement.

-"Alors, entre nous, je peux demander, un conseil?" demandant en trébuchant sur ses mot.

-"Laisse-moi deviner, il faut que je me arme de mon arc et mes flèche?" Colère soupire. "C'est Tristesse, qui faut que je victime?" ajout-elle presque tristement.

-"Oui, c'est ça." Il ricane a la réaction de Dégoût. "Mais nan, c'est une autre!" Et ajoute "Une vrais fille, il en pas deux comme elle, avec un caractère unique." beaucoup plus calme et un peu rêveur. Et en levant les yeux vers Dégoût "Des fois je l'aime et des fois je la déteste. Je me demande si elle aussi..?"

Pour la raison qu'on ne peut devenir, surtout pour l'émotion rouge. Un sourire envahie le visage de Dégoût, comme de l'eau qui tombe au sol et des petit rire se libère de lèvre. Elle se rapproche dangereusement et avec élégance vers lui. Chaque pas poser, colores les joue de Colère, d'un joue plus foncé que sa peau. Elle pose ses genoux sur le sol froids, devant l'émotion masculin, plie a sa hauteur. Dégoût plie les cils et planta ses lèvres roser, sur celle de Colère bien fine. Le choc peut se lire comme un livre ouvert. Pour une fois ce sont pas des flammes de rage qui sort de sa tête, mais de son cœur qui s'enflamme dans se moment divine. Elle le rompis, combien temps a t-il duré? 1 minute? 3 minute? Une éternité?

-"Je tire ma flèche volontiers. Alors voici mon conseil: Va la rejoindre dans sa chambre et dévore la pour son plus grand plaisir. Ou, si ta la pétoche, va rejoindre la poule dans le poulailler." répond-elle a sa question, légèrement dans la moquerie et le désir? Sur ses mots, elle se leva, marchant justqu'à la porte de sa chambre en remuant ses hanches.

Ce fut avec un souri qui en disait tant qu'il la suit. Car pour une fois qu'il découvre se que Joie appelé: le bonheur, qui était trop rare pour laisser partir librement. Mais aussi qu'il découvre sa réponse: L'amour ne donne pas tout le temps la nocénocé

* * *

 **Je voulait remercier, Caplain Sona-Chan: pour sont commentaire qui ma beaucoup toucher!**


End file.
